MVP
by BurgerKingDrive-By
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is the star of Karakura's High School basketball team and they're about to play for the National Basketball Championship. Will his team come out victorious? And will Rangiku Matsumoto get what she wants from him? WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday night, as Toshiro and Rangiku were involve in a passionate session of tongue-hockey in her apartment.

After a few minutes, she broke away from him, "Wanna take it to the next level?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Toshiro was surprise to hear this since it had been months since they had been intimate with each other.

"Rangiku, you know we can't. The national championship is this Saturday and I have to save up all my strength."

"Ah, come on" she said purring while biting his lips. "You know you want to. It's been such a long time since we did it." She said, as she laid down on the sofa, taking off her top.

Toshiro stopped her midway before she could fully reveal her massive mounds.

"Rangiku, stop it. I'm serious. Once basketball season is over, we can do this whenever you want. But not today." Toshiro said, as he stood up and went to the door.

"Fine, but you better keep your word." Rangiku said, with a pout on her face and her hands crossed.

"I will." Toshiro said, with a grin, as he put on his shoes and opened the door.

"You better. Then you can palm these basketballs all you want." Rangiku said, squeezing her big breasts together with both hands.

"I'd like that a lot." He said smiling, as he turned around, stepped out of the apartment, and closed the door behind him.

During the next two days, the basketball team had light practice. The coach did not want to risk any injuries, so the practices were shorter than usual and mostly consisted of studying film of the opposing team and applying defensive and offensive strategies for various on-court scenarios. On the last day of practice, the coach called the team in.

"All right, guys you have practiced and prepared for this game to the best of your abilities. Now you just have to wait for Saturday to come and show the entire nation what you're made off." He said.

"I believe in this team. I truly believe this is the best high school team in all of Japan. And I know you guys will win, but don't get cocky. The other team is a worthy adversary, so you got to contest every shot and every rebound if you want to be champions. Don't get cocky. Take the fight to them!"

"So, for the next few days, get some goodnight sleep, eat well, and don't stay up too late. Don't do anything stupid."

The coach called them into a huddle.

"On the count of three. One, two, three."

"FIGHTING!" They all shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro was walking outside of the school's gym, when he found Ichigo and his friends.

"Yo, Toshiro! Wuz gud?" Ichigo said, as he approached Toshiro.

"Nothing. Just finished practiced." He said, nonchalantly.

"Yo, man. You better head on home and get some sleep. You dawgs better win dat title, 'cause I got some series cash ridding' on yo collective ass!" Ichigo said laughing, as the rest of the group laughed like morons.

Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"If we win, we win for ourselves. Not for jackasses like you or this ratchet school." He said, as he turned and walked away from the group.

"What do you mean, 'You _people_, Huh?'" Ichigo said with an indignant look on his face. "Hey, where you going, mayne? I'm talking to you!"

Toshiro simply continue to walk away from them and headed home. He didn't have time for this type of ghetto drama in his life. Not when the national championship was on the line.

When he arrived home, Toshiro prepared his food. He had drank a recovery shake immediately after practiced had ended, so he plenty of time to prepare his dinner. Once dinner was ready, he ate the meal; when finished, he sat on his couch to watch some TV. When his show was over, he went to take a hot bath- further aiding his recovery.

He went to his bedroom and went to sleep. He laid on his futon bed, thinking about the basketball games he had played with the team. The wins and the losses they had endured, and how far they had made it.

"It's our time!" He said to himself. "We're gonna take it all the way!" He said, as he pullover his bed sheet and quickly fell asleep.

The day of the championship finally arrived, and both teams were nervous. The basketball arena hosting the title game, quickly filled. Students from both schools, basketball scouts, the general public, and players that lost during the tournament were there to witness which team would have bragging rights for the entire year as High School National Champions.

Just like their coach had told them, their opponent was a worthy team. For the next quarters in regular time, both teams fought to the bitter end. Every shot was contested, every rebound was contested, and months of practice were left on that court that day. By the time the fourth quarter had ended, both teams were tied, 101-101. They were now headed to overtime.

"THAT'S GOOD! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" the coach screamed during their huddle, as both teams took time to recuperate before the start of overtime.

"Keep the pressure on, okay. Keep it on at all times. Force them make a turnover, and get ready to take advantage of it! Don't go looking for hard shots, okay. Keep it simple and shoot. You guys will be okay, all right." The coach said.

"BRING IT ON THREE. ONE, TWO, TREE!"

"FIGHTING" The team shouted.

The buzzer rang and both teams were on the court's floor, ready to face off against each other.

The referee brought the ball to the center of the court and proceeded to start the tip off.

Karakura's center won the tip off and passed it to Toshiro- their point guard.

Toshiro dribbled down the court, as he threw a pass for the center for an alley-oop. The crowd went wild.

"GET READY!" Toshiro yelled to his teammates, as the opposing team began their counter-attack.

As one of the players was dribbling, Toshiro snuck from behind him and stole the ball, taking it all the way to the basket for a layup and was fouled hard by the opposing player.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd booed the player, as Toshiro got off the floor and went over to the free throw line for a three-point conversion attempt.

Half the crowd booed Toshiro to miss, the other half stayed silent and hoped he would make the basket.

He made the basket, and the crowd erupted in cheer, as the Karakura team quickly went on the defense.

"GO TOSHIRO!" Screamed Orihime, as she jumped up and down from the grandstand.

Rangiku joined her as well, much to the amusement of the guys in the stand. Orihime was wearing a tight T-shirt with the school's logo and a long skirt, while Rangiku was wearing jeans that hug her amazing curves, and a spaghetti-strap top that showed off her bare, toned midriff. Rukia was sitting with them wearing a long casual dress. She didn't like the attention they were attracting whenever those two would jump up and down, making their breasts jiggle- especially Rangiku's.

In the end, the game came down to last seconds. With 0.18 seconds left in overtime, and the score tied 112-112, Karakura with the ball ready to inbound, the crowd was a nervous wreck.

Karakura's small forward made the inbound pass to Toshiro, who got it and was quickly covered. He quickly dribble to the three-point line, doing a sick crossover that made the opposing player fall down to the side, and went for a jump shot.

_Swish_ went the ball into the basket, as the crowd erupted in cheer, and the shot clock expired. The crowd went berserk and poured into the field.

Toshiro's teammates hoisted him on their shoulders, as he celebrated the victory by hitting his chest with his hand.

The tournament officials brought the trophy to the center stage, and shock the hands of the winners and losers, each receiving a medal.

When the time came, the team's captain was handed the big trophy, to the ecstatic cheers of the crowd and the confetti that rain on them.

Toshiro was named MVP of the game with his 32 points, 10 steals, and 11 assists to help lead the team to victory. The team went to their locker room where continued on with their celebration.

Once outside the basketball arena, the players were greeted by their classmates and the general public.

"Congratulations, Toshiro!" Orihime said, squealing and she gave him a tight hug.

Toshiro blushed, "Thanks" he said, spotting Rangiku from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, congratulations, Toshiro." Rangiku said, as she went over to him and gave him a tight hug- but putting more of her big breasts to his face.

"YEA, BOI! DAT'S WUT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT, BOI!" Ichigo said, as he gave Toshiro a nuggie.

Toshiro quickly escaped from his grip and began to fix his hair.

"Oh, shut up, you moron! You're just another bandwagon fan." Toshiro said, as he started to leave and Rangiku and Orihime followed him.

"AYO, don't be like dat, mayne! Yo, we're having a party later today so drop by. Iz gonna be lit, dawg!"


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro dropped by a teammate's house where they were hosting a party. They're parents were away, so the booze was plentiful and free. So were the hoes that wanted bragging rights for having been banged by a championship-winning basketball player.

When Toshiro arrived people erupted in an "MVP! MVP! MVP!" chant.

"That's one game for the ages, man!" A fellow classmate said to Toshiro, as he offered him a drink.

"No, thanks, man. I'm fine."

The classmate shrugged, "suit yourself, man. But if you change your mind there's a couple of kegs in the kitchen so don't be shy 'bout getting wasted."

"Ok." Toshiro chuckled.

"Hey, player. Guess who?" A female voice from behind said, as her hands covered Toshiro's eyes.

"Let me guess. Rangiku?"

"No fair! You always get this right!" She pouted.

Toshiro laughed.

For the next hour, they danced to the hottest hip hop beats around. Toshiro held Rangiku really close to his body while everyone else danced. He didn't care he was too close to Rangiku because people around him were too stoned or drunk out of their minds to look at them and asked if they were a couple.

Rangiku leaned over and whispered into Toshiro's ear. He blushed and she turned around, heading towards the door, but not before she gave him a look of desire. After fifteen minutes, he left the party and headed back to Rangiku's apartment.

He arrived at her front door, took out his key from his pants' pocket, and opened the door.

Once inside, he changed his shoes.

Rangiku stepped out of the bedroom wearing a blue silk-kimono nightgown.

"About time you showed up." She said with a seductive look on her face.

Toshiro smiled and whistled at her, looking her up and down.

Rangiku opened up her nightgown and let it fall to the floor, revealing her silky-smooth nude body, much to the amazement of Toshiro.

"You're gonna hit this cervix like you hit those threes?" She asked, as she turned around and walked back to the bedroom, giving Toshiro a full view of the best glutes in all of Karakura Town and Soul Society.

Toshiro quickly stripped and headed towards the bedroom, were he met the lustful eyes of Rangiku reclining on her side.

He jumped on the bed, and for the next two hours, they made sweet passionate love.

"AND ONE!" Toshiro screamed, as he filled Rangiku's womb with the stuff of champions.

With that the love-making session came to an end. They both collapsed into each other's arms and fell soundly to sleep.

The next day, they woke up.

"Ready for another round?" Toshiro asked with a smile.

"Only if you're going to take this into overtime." She said with a mischievous grin.

With that, they engaged in a deep kiss, making the bed violently shake as they wasted no time in continuing last night's session. And they did take it into overtime. Multiple overtimes, that is.

A week later, Rangiku happily informed Toshiro he had been drafted as the number 1 pick for Team Fatherhood. Toshiro fainted at the shock of being selected for such an important and prestigious franchise. Even more surprised were the people in Soul Society when they heard the news through the rumor mill. Fortunately, this didn't become a scandal for the school since they were scheduled to graduate within a few months. Thus, avoiding the prying eyes of people when Rangiku was about to deliver the next future MVP. Eventually, Toshiro and Rangiku were able to have their own basketball team running around in Soul Society.


End file.
